


Home Front [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Days that start out fairly normal can still turn into total chaos and disaster by the afternoon. Days that start out hectic, on the other hand, don't have much chances of ending up as quiet evenings by the fireplace - at least in my rather vast experience of hectic days ruled by total chaos and disaster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Front [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Front](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34160) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/wrsb)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/home-front) | 7.8 MB | 08:31


End file.
